The Best Kind of History
by The Poisoned Quill
Summary: A decade after saving Alice from the Labyrinth, the children ask their dear Uncle Chess to tell them a story. Needless to say, he never quite gets to the end of his tale. *sequel to Alice's Runner Sarah *Prize request from Nanenna*


_Hi, Everyone! This is a companion piece so if you haven't read Alice's Runner Sarah, this probably won't make sense. This is the prize from the review competition, with the winner being Nanenna._

_I hope you enjoy! __I'm afraid it's not the most inspired idea but this is the third copy and by far my favorite._

* * *

Chess settled on top of the hatter's comfortable and very nap-worthy, at least in his truly humble opinion, chair at the tea table and smiled down at the young faces that had crowded themselves onto the space on the chair that was meant for only one with his favorite, too wide, sets you on edge smile. The young ones were too used to fluffy and surprisingly soft Uncle Chess and only grinned at him in return. Charles couldn't have been more of a perfect copy of Hatter if he'd simply grown out of his hat. Unruly red hair got in his bright green eyes and it was only the smile that held any of his mother, less wild and more dreamy. But Jazz, well, there was no hiding who her father was. Her brown hair that came from her mother framed mismatched shades of blue in her eyes and an almost otherworldly glow in her skin. There was no doubt in his mind that she would have to be hidden away soon, but for now he was determined to enjoy spoiling the children whenever their parents weren't looking.

So when one got it in their head, he hardly remembered who as they were always together, that it was story time, it was hard for him to refuse. Actually it was impossible, and that was coming from a cat that made rejecting people his job. "Very well, I will tell you a short tale and perhaps by then someone will have come along to collect you filth little critters."

Charles only guffawed and Jazz tilted her head, her voice dreamy and perplexed. "But, Uncle Chess, your tail isn't short at all."

His smirk softened as he used said tail to pat her head affectionately. If anyone were to ask _him_, he'd say she fit better here than Charles did sometimes. But what did he know? "What story shall we hear today?"

"Oh! Charles spoke up, excited. "Can you tell us the one where the princess saves the mad man?"

Chess settled in a bit more, kneading the back of the chair. "She wasn't just any princess, she was a champion, among women and men alike."

"Mum was a champion!" Charles interjected again and Chess nodded.

"Yes she was, now hush up and listen to the story." When he was satisfied he wouldn't be interrupted, he continued. "Now this mad man lived in a special place, full of many things the princess had loved to marvel upon on her first two visits, both of which she was too young to fully understand at the time her role in our story. These things, while they were extraordinary things to her, seem like every day things to the likes of you and me. See, she came from a world that was bleak and grey and boring. But, my dear children, that has very little to do with our story. Or does it?

The man was mad, as you very well know, so he didn't see the danger in falling in love with the princess on her third visit to his world. After all, she was clever, kind, and a hero now. But before he could tell her his heart, he lost her to her world of rushing people, profit, and noisy machines.

Spiraling into fear and desperation, the man sunk into himself. He did as he could, trying to act like the men in her world as he was sure that would bring her back. But he wasn't made for greed or bitterness, nor was he very good at keeping to a schedule, and his mind rebelled. For his protection and for the safety of her beloved china, his queen locked him in a tower where he could let out his madness in peace. She hoped soon that he would forget the girl and return to his delightful life of bachelorhood. This did not seem likely."

At this point, Jazz had rested her head on her companions shoulder, her eyes heavy as Chess continued his story. "But what neither of them knew was that the girl had fallen in love with her madman as well, and missed the world of color and magic that was so different than her own. See, she had not left them out of desire to return, but out of duty. There were things that were expected of her and she was pledged to marry a rather arrogant prince from her world. As much as her heart wanted to stay, it simply wouldn't have been good to never come back. So she left and regretted every moment of it. Every day she'd stare out her window when she realized her mistake and longed terribly to come back..."

"And the rest is history." A warm feminine voice spoke behind Chess, smiling. Alice looked down at the sleeping girl and her son, also dreaming peacefully, shaking her head. "Chess, you know they learn the story in school. Why do you continue to tell it?"

"Because they ask." He shrugged before vanishing and leaving Alice with the children and the open work book on the table. She glanced at it, reading the passage with a knowing chuckle.

And in the time of the White Queen, it came to pass that a permanent link between the two lands was formed. Through the travels and exploits of an Underland champion, they stumbled upon a potion in a place called the Orient that would allow a person to step from one mirror to another. And so the Mirror Network was formed. The first recorded use of the mirrors was by Alice Kingsley, who had inadvertently discovered the method as a child.

"An' wha' may ya be readin', lass?" Callous hands wrapped around her waist and Tarrant's voice was close to her ear.

Her grin could rival that of Chess's as she turned to look at her husband, deftly taking his hat and placing it on her own head. "History, my dear hatter. The best kind of history." She glanced up at the sky, frowning at the moon. It was full and bright. "It's almost time."

He only smiled, though not quite as fully as before, and began waking the children. Sarah would be looking for Jazz any moment.


End file.
